solo_comicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ares
The Greek God of War. He is an enemy of Aria. Origins When Zeus threw his own infant son Hephaestus off Olympus, his wife Hera wanted revenge but she knew Zeus was more powerful than her. Instead she had another son, Ares, intending for him to overthrow Zeus the way that Zeus overthrew Cronus. Ares had a rivalry with Athena because she didn't trust him and he didn't think highly of her. He also ended up being enemies with Hephaestus himself by having an affair with Aphrodite. Hephaestus caught them both in a net and paraded them in front of the other Gods. This was intended to humiliate them but they just continued having sex. Ares fathered Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons and a Spartan girl called Aria. He sent Aria on a quest for the Golden Fleece in a contest where she competed with several other demigods. Aria was the winner. After Aria defeated Persephone, Ares decided to build an army of demigods. To do this, he invaded Athens to rape every woman there. Although he succeed to sired many demigods, he was killed by Aria who was sent by the Gods. Ares was reborn in 1933 and argeed to get a German woman pregnant, allowing the Nazis to turn the child into a fusion of War God, vampire, zombie, Christ and werewolf. The child escaped and renamed himself Benedict Hardy. Ares was later selected to become the Horseman of War. Personality Being bred for war, Ares is obsessed with fighting. He seeks to overthrow Zeus but not for the same reasons as Hera. Ares simply seeks out powerful opponents to fight. He does not actually think highly of Hera, viewing her as a coward too afraid to take on Zeus and instead punishing the woman he has affairs with along with the resulting offspring. He views Athena the same way, for punshing Medusa for being raped by Poseidon and Arachne for beating her at a contest but never facing Medusa's rapist Poseidon. He doesn't care about their victims, he just views Hera and Athena as cowards. Powers and Abilities *Omnicombatant - As a War God, he is a master at any form of combat and any weapon. *Weapon Telekinesis - As a War God, Ares is one with all weapons, allowing him to telekinetically control them. *Enhanced strength - As a God, his strength is vastly greater than a human. *Enhanced speed - As a God, he is much faster than a human. *Enhanced Agility - As a War God, Ares is capable of much more abrobatic moves. *Enhanced stamina - As War of God, Ares can last much longer in battle. No army has ever tired him out. *Immortality - As a God, it is almost possible to kill him. *Shapeshifting - As a God, Ares can take someone else's appearance. He can also use this to turn gigantic. *Teleportation - As a God, Ares can teleport. *Resurrection - As a God, Ares can resurrect himself. The process takes an extremely long time. Before he died in Ancient Greece and came back in 1933. Weapons and Technology *Guns - Ares' prefered weapon in the modern era. *Swords - It used to be his usual weapons of choice. *Axes - They used to be Ares' second most usual weapons of choice. Category:Villians Category:Mythology-Based Characters